THE OTHER SIDE
by honored cur
Summary: characters from the land of Eee has crossed over into the world of Ooo for their own purposes. how will Fin and company respond to these new darker copies, how will PB react to her multiverse device being tampered with. How will everyone react to knowing there is another candy kingdom ruler in the kingdom. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1- the start

In an alternate world, the dark candy kingdom castle towers over all others. Inside the tower several green flashes go off as the grey door is open as a cloaked figure and a wolf with a bandolier of daggers strapped to its body.

"You summoned me empress?" the cloaked figure asked bowing.

"Yes, brave champion of Eee my device has finally harnessed the power source I have been having such trouble to capture." A woman's voice said as a dark green haired and green skinned woman in a black dress steps out of the shadows.

"You mean the great Prismo? You finally captured him!" the cloaked figure said with an eager tone.

"Wow, so we are going to participate in the plan?" the wolf asked.

"Yes you mongrel," the woman said with a smirk as the wolf growled in response. "When I activate my machine I will harness enough of his power to open a gate to a new land we may conquer!" she clenched her fist with a small laugh as she turned the lights activated showing a large archway with several large bulbs on it and on the top a mirror with a two dimensional pink being with a pained face.

"Wait Sour drop, who all is going into this new world? I need to know who I will have to use." The cloaked figure said as he stood up lowering his hood exposing his golden brown long hair draped over one eye but showing his one crimson eye.

"Those who will be going are, you, and me of course, your filthy wolf, and my vampire ally Mary,"

"You mean you're ex girlfriend?" the wolf asked with a mock.

"Silence you!" she snarled as her eyes seemed to burn with anger causing the wolf to whimper.

"He is sorry empress, please tell us are there anymore joining us?" the cloaked teenager said stepping in between the young woman and wolf.

"Yes, a few of my allies and soldiers will be entering later on however I am leaving most of our forces in case that cursed ice Prince tries an attack with his foolish rebels of the weak kingdoms. Now where is that vampire!" the woman snarled.

"She just arrived milady." A small green orb butler said as he opened the door exposing a pale skinned young woman floated in holding a parasol while wearing a hot pink shirt that exposed her neck with bite marks on it, skinny jeans with canvas shoes, and her hair was short and dyed pink with green tips.

"Oh Gummy drop I am so glad you asked me to join!" the pale girl said with a peppy voice, and a big smile putting her free hand on her blushing face with her eyes closed.

"Mary…you know you're not allowed to call me that anymore…" Empress Sour drop said turning her blushing face away from the others to hide it. "Besides I only asked you to come for one reason!"

"Because of my musical talent?"

"No! though I have always been fond of your music…. The other reason!" the cloaked figure stepped away as they saw a wicked fanged grin appear on Mary's face.

"Oh for the fact I love torturing those who get in my way!" she sang with an evil demonic voice.

"Exactly, now remember you three we are entering there and going to pretend to be friends at first learn all we can…then when I say so we will crush them and start conquering there world like I did ours!" the empress said with a smile as she started to type calculations into the machine as the archway started to flash more.

"Yes Empress." The three responded bowing as a door to a strange candy kingdom where everyone seems to be happy and not sour.

"What is this world?" the boy asked staring at an image of what looked to be a pink empress sour drop talking to a boy in blue wearing a strange white hat and a dog.

"This is the land of Ooo, it appears to be in this universe the candy kingdom was ruled by a princess bubble gum who didn't conquer the world with the help of her human ally Fin. How strange…" the empress said narrowing her eyes at her pink clone.

"So your saying that those are our opposites?"

"Yes Lance those our Fin and princess bubble gum. Let's go say hi now shall we?" the empress said as she stepped through the portal. The three one by one fallowed her but the wolf stopped sniffing the air.

"What is it boy?" Lance asked right before his turn.

"I smell ice and snow…I think that fool will be here soon." The wolf growled.

"Eh forget about it Sour butler will deal with him I am sure of it. The empress will be waiting." Lance said as he grabbed his wolf's paw and dragged him in after him.

As the room was now empty jumping down from the rafters a young man with a crown on top of long snow white hair, icy blue skin, and wearing a dark blue suit lands on the ground. He holds up a green crystal that shows a hologram of a yellow round headed princess.

"Princess Lemon drop, is this the device like what you designed?" the young man asked.

"Yes, this is my device the schematics seem to be the same except that thieving tyrant found a suitable power source for multi verse jumps." The princess said staring at the device.

"It appears to be that the empress, the human, the wolf, and the vampire have all made the jump already." The man said as he looked around.

"This is UNACCEPTABLE!" the princess yells making the man cover his ears. "Oh sorry did I do it again?"

"yes…"

"I'm sorry…I will try to get help but Ice prince go to this new world and try to stop that tyrant and her lackies or at least keep them in that world so we can reclaim Eee." The princess said before turning off her communication.

"Gotcha." The prince said with a nod as he saw some light enter the room he quickly turned around and saw the green orb butler. He quickly held up his hand and created a freezing wind trapping him inside of a block of ice before he jumped into the portal.

so just saying this now, thanks for reading, Fin is going to be older then he is in the show, Yes these are OCs sorry if you don't like that. I know that Prismo is in his own realm but he was convenient to use so I apologize. do not make fun of the names of some characters because We all have heard worst. the land of Eee was named cause i was listening to witchdoctor and well Ooo and aaa were taken. Got any other questions ask them I will answer if i can/want too, I may or may not include some other character from Eee and Aaa. thanks again hope you stick with it.


	2. Chapter 2- The introductions

Princess bubble gum with Fin and Jake standing next to her watched as her multiverse doorway device activated. The lights slowly died down as the portal seemed to vanish before fully opening.

"Oh no looks like I didn't have enough power…" PB said with a frown.

"It's alright princess we can figure it out later. After all this was just a prototype right?" Fin said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes your…wait these readings these can't be right…" the princess said with a shock face as she looked at her computer seeing that an intense power surge was happening. A blinding flash then happened followed by a small door way where four figures stepped out. When Fin could see again he was staring at a green haired and skinned princess bubble gum he blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"What happened to you PB?" he groaned.

"No ding bat I am over here!" PB said drawing Fin's attention to the right where his Princess stood next to what looked like a copy of him but wearing a black cloak, darker hair covering his eye and one eye was red.

"Whoa Marceline what happened to you!" Jake exclaimed drawing Fin to look over and he saw his best friend standing next to a floating pale vampire girl with pink hair and green high lights.

"Oh I'm sorry doggy but my name is Mary." She said patting Jake's head with a sweet smile.

"Who are you people where did you come from?" Fin yelled as his tone of voice seemed to make his copy uneasy as he drew his black sword. Fin stared at the black blade before drawing his gold blade.

"Fin wait there from another universe!" PB yelled holding her hand.

"Yes Lance please be a good boy and not attempt to dismember our hosts." Sour drop said as she walked over to PB with an elegant walk. Lance nodded and got on one knee.

"I take it you're the one in charge then um what's your name?" PB asked staring at her green copy.

"Oh where are my manners. I am Empress Sour Drop, the second ruler of the candy kingdom in the world of Eee. I had created a device to enter your world of Ooo if I am correct. I believe you are the me of this universe, am I correct?" the woman asked holding her hand out to Princess bubble gum.

"Um close, I am princess bubble gum and I am the first ruler kind of, at least of the candy kingdom. So why have you crossed into our world?" PB asked.

Lance nervously looked at his empress as his wolf grabbed one of his daggers, Mary floated next to the empress and smiled.

"My dear you are a very lovely shade of pink, my friend Gum drop here rule the candy kingdom however the terrible Ice Prince has been causing harm in our world. We have to find a safe world to evacuate her kingdom." Mary said before making a cute smile to Sour Drop who stared at her feet blushing.

"Oh my, I totally understand. We have an ice king and he is so annoying." PB started.

"You have an ice king!" the wolf said with wide eyes.

"Calm down Stake, this is not our world it isn't the same person." Lance said sheathing his blade.

"hehe your name is Stake? Like the food?" Jake asked patting the wolf's back.

"My name is Stake like the thing you stab through a vampire's heart…." The wolf answered.

"hehe….why are you called that?" Jake asked nervously.

"Clearly, you wouldn't want to hear." Stake answered as he noticed the stares from his empress and the friend.

"Please tell us more Princess." Sour drop said with a smile.

"Before I go on introduce your friends." PB said as Fin stared at them cautiously.

"Oh of course, the wolf is Stake don't ask about the name it's not really a pretty story, the boy in the cloak is the last human in Eee his name is Lance and he is one of my bravest warriors. The girl in pink is Mary the vampire empress." Sour drop said pointing at each.

"Sometimes I am more than that too." Mary said sticking out her tongue giving a wink, as everyone but Fin blushed.

"hey now this isn't time to talk about weird stuff like that!" Jake said waving his arms.

"Hmm why not?" Mary asked,

"Yeah Jake what's so wrong about that?" Fin asked.

"Um Fin…remember that talk about steps?" Jake started.

"UM…I think so why?"

"Well its um kind of like…." Jake started mumbling.

"Oh my glob you guys our perverts!" Mary said with a smile. " I meant I am sometimes an adviser."

"OH!" everyone in the room answered faces redder with embarrassment.

"Does she miss lead people like that often?" Bubble gum asked.

"I still am not sure and I have known her for most my life." Sour drop answered.

"Empress, I don't like how little action there is. Do you mind if me and Stake go to kill some things?" Lance asked stretching a bit.

"Hey I can take them out to go exploring Princess if you want, I wouldn't mind the adventure myself." Fin said with a smile.

"Ok Fin you and Jake will be in charge of Lance and Stake until further stated. I believe me and the empress has some negotiations to talk about." Princess bubblegum said with a smile nodding to her friends.

"If our hosts say so then go Lance just remember. This isn't our world so be careful." His empress said waving her hand.

"Thank you milady." Lance said with a bow as Fin led him and Stake out as Jake stumbled to fallow after them.

"Mary why don't you get a look around, just no trouble me and the princess want some good alone time." Sour drop said as her eyes glowed bright green as Princess bubblegum showed her to the next room. Mary smiled and flew out the window humming a song.


	3. Chapter 3 the short tempered fight

Lance and Fin walked side by side exiting the candy kingdom with their canine companions fallowing behind them. Fin was chewing a piece of gum and trying to think of something to talk about with his otherworldly twin.

"So um, here I was dating flame princess, we were really close then I kind of got way too interested in her fighting the ice king and well it hurt her a lot and she dumped me as she became the flame king or queen…they got a weird title thing going on there. What about your world what was your flame princess like?" Fin mumbled as Stake eyes grew wide.

"Kid, we don't talk about the flame princess fiasco." Stake said stretching between the two as Lance looked down covering both his eyes with his hair now.

"Oh sorry I didn't know. So um tell me a bit about your world?" Fin said as Jake started eating some chips.

"Well for the most part our worlds appear to be the same, same kind of structures same psychics, same general people just maybe different names and some personality and color differences but for the most part we seem to be the same….I do find it strange there is still dogs in your world." Lance said as he stared at Jake.

"Oh why is that?" Jake said with a smile.

"Because the Purgarehorns killed them all with the help of the wolves in the dog and pugarehorn war." Lance asked. Jake stopped moving and just stood there with a dropped jaw and wide eyes. Fin smacked Lance's head.

"What the heck man! You don't just say stuff like that all of a sudden!" Fin yelled at Lance.

"Yeah well you guys shouldn't be asking then!" Lance yelled back grabbing Fin's shirt.

"Well does this mean Stake is going to kill Jake!" Fin yelled back pushing Lance back.

"I was born after the war. To be honest you are the first dog I have seen outside of photos." Stake said staring at the humans.

"Yeah so back off! We aren't here to start shit but if you want to fight I will fight you!" Lance yelled drawing his black sword.

'"Bring it on!" Fin yelled drawing his sword as the two humans circled each other.

Stake grinned as he watched the two blades clash. The two humans repeatedly clash their swords against each others with screams filled with anger.

"You know your face his ugly!" Lance yelled kicking Fin back.

"Oh so is your face!" fin yelled jumping into the air.

"Come up with something better and unique then." Lance said jumping back and punching Fin down to the ground giving him a black eye.

"Why you!" Fin yelled as he swung his blade, Lance gasped as the blade was to fast for him to stop. Fin then got wide eyed as Stake holding a dagger had blocked the blade.

"Pathetic! You two fighting like this! You should have won by now Lance!" Stake barked as he stretched an extra arm out of his first to grab another dagger.

"Get away from Fin you jerk!" Jake yelled stretching his fist to six times his body size punching Stake back.

"How dare you!" Stake yelled punching Jake back. The four of them went back with their battles yelling repeatedly as the Ice king with Marceline floated nearby, the ice king had a couple of bags in his hands wearing his usually blue robes and crown. Marceline wore a black tank top and ripped jeans while holding her black umbrella shading her from the sun.

"So I said if you want me to go out with you, you got to….hey what's going on down there?" Marceline asked looking down seeing Fin and Lance clashing blades with each other while Stake and Jake repeatedly stretched at each other trying to hit one another.

"Looks like Fin and Jake are fighting people. You seen these people before?" Ice king answered.

"No, I have- SIMON QUICK STOP HIM!" Marceling said pointing at Lance who was holding his blade over Fin looking like a finisher blow. Ice king panicked dropping his bags shooting two ice blasts freezing Lance in a ball of ice leaving only his head clear.

"Lance!" Stake yelled looking around before ice king quickly froze his head as well.

"You ok Fin?" Marceline asked descending as Fin stood up panting.

"Yeah thanks…though this was more my fault." Fin said sheathing his blade and looking at Lance who had his eyes shut.

"Who are these weirdoes?" Ice king asked knocking on Lance's head.

"My name is Lance I am from the land of Eee." Lance said slowly opening his eye staring at the vampire and ice king next to Fin.

"Land of Eee? Where is that?" Ice king asked.

"It's another universe moron, I come from another universe were clearly you don't exist." Lance said with a scowl.

"Another universe like the Land of Aaa?"

"Aaa? What the hell is that?"

"Some weird gender bent world in his fan fiction." Fin answered as he broke a chunk of ice off Lance's prison icing his eye.

"Hey it's not weird at all. It is perfectly normal to see another world were everyone you know is just another gender!" Ice king protested.

"Dude…that is very weird…." Lance said staring at the Ice king with one raised eyebrow. "Hey can I get free now, I apologize for what I said we are here to try and be allies aren't we?"

"Yeah your right I should've kept my cool." Fin said as he punched the ice and watched it fall apart around Lance.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING FINISH YOUR FOE! Don't forget that is the ice king!" Stake yelled.

"You sound like a very bad influence on him Stake." Jake said staring at Stake as he growled.

"Silence filthy hound!" Stake snarled as Lance walked over to the wolf. "Lance free me so I may end this now!"

"Stake… we are here to find a new world and not kill our guides." Lance said.

"How dare you talk back to me!" Stake growled before Lance punched the wolf in the face and leaned in.

"I will tell the empress of your betrayal if you want this to go on!" Lance said giving Stake a cold serious stare.

"Um that's not needed Lance…" Stake said as Lance leaned in.

"Besides if we killed these two then they will be suspicious and I can't fight off this Ice king and another world Mary." He whispered to Stake.

"Oh right, right sorry I forgot the plan for a moment." Stake whispered in a response.

"So I think we will leave him in this block of ice for a bit why don't we go hang out somewhere we can be more friendly and not talk about things that will get us to fight.

"Hey what about me!" Stake yelled as he struggled in the ice.

"That sounds great!" ice king said waving his arms in the air.

"I'm up for that." Marceline said with a smile.

"As long as he isn't there I think I can deal." Jake said pointing at Stake who tried snapping at him.

"O ok then so how about we go to my place and I don't know have lunch or something?" Fin answered staring at his friends and Lance before they all walked to Fin and Jake's home. hearing Stake scream at them in the distance.

"I wonder what the others are doing…." Lance mumbled as he walked with them eyeing Marceline.


End file.
